madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5
is the fifth episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It originally aired on February 3rd, 2011 in Japan and is produced by SHAFT. Summary Sayaka fulfills her contract with Kyubey on the hospital's roof. Her soul gem is forged and she makes her debut as a magical girl. Sayaka visits the newly healed kamijo at the hospital, where he remains until his legs recover and his miraculous healing is investigated. He apologizes for being so rude to Sayaka earlier. She cheerfully escorts him to the roof, where his parents and the hospital staff present him with his violin. Sayaka, listening as he plays it beautifully, reaches the pinnacle of happiness. Madoka is deeply worried about Sayaka, and fears that the new magical girl may meet Mami's cruel fate. An optimistic Sayaka reassures Madoka that she's ready for anything. Nevertheless, Madoka arranges a date with Homura in the cafe to ask the veteran to protect Sayaka, or at least befriend and team up with her. Homura doesn't give Madoka the comfort she wants and instead declares that she won't make promises she can't keep. Explaining that magical girls have given up everything for their wishes and are beyond any hope of salvation, Homura tells Madoka to give up on Sayaka. Still worried as ever, Madoka decides to accompany Sayaka on her patrols of the city. Sayaka tracks down a familiar, Anja, and engages it in combat. However, the rival magical girl Kyoko abruptly ends the fight, telling Sayaka that she shouldn't waste her power on a fight with a mere familiar. Kyoko reveals her technique of "farming witches": she lets familiars attack civilians, and waits until they've fed on enough humans to become full-fledged witches with grief seeds for her to harvest. Sayaka is outraged and refuses to tolerate such sinful behavior. Kyoko tries to beat Sayaka into submission, but that proves futile as the rookie heals herself and shrugs off wounds intended to put her out of commission for three months. Kyoko swallows the last bite of her taiyaki and initiates a duel to the death. That is, until Homura suddenly appears to protect Sayaka... Characters Magical Girls * Sayaka Miki * Kyoko Sakura * Homura Akemi Civilians * Madoka Kaname * Hitomi Shizuki * Kyousuke Kamijou Other * Kyubey * Anja Locations * Mitakihara Town Trivia * When standing up to challenge Kyoko, Sayaka says "It's because people like you are around that Mami..." Due to the past history between herself and Mami, Kyoko found that accusation especially annoying. * While healing, Sayaka is surrounded by musical notes, possibly referring to her wish with Kamijou. * During the opening sequence, the "liquid" spilling from the top of the screen is now blue (instead of orange). This could be due to Sayaka gaining her powers, as she has a mainly blue color scheme. * Kyubey doesn't say whether or not he contracted Homura, just that she's irregular. Does he not know or is he just withholding information? * The song that Kamijou plays on the roof is the Bach/Gounod Ave Maria, arranged for violin. * The magical girls now have distinctive marks on the nails of their middle fingers. * The lighting and direction during the creation of Sayaka's soul gem give the impression of a romanticized death scene. * When Homura refers to Mami's death by decapitation in the cafe scene, she symbolically removes the cover on top of her coffee. Gallery Episode 5 End Card.jpg Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Episodes